yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurrac
The Jurracs, known as Juraks in the OCG, are a set of FIRE Dinosaur-Type monsters currently released only in Japan as Duel Terminal Promos in the currently-released Duel Terminal - Demon Roar God Revival!! (this is the 1st Archetype of Dinosaurs to be released game). Visually, most Jurrac Dinosaurs are brightly colored, usually with bright red and yellow extremeties and blue bodies, resembling the various colors of flame. The common focus of their effects seem to be about gaining ATK power along with Tributing other Dinosaur-Type monsters to activate their effects as well (as always with other Dinosaur monsters). The Synchro Monster in the set, "Jurrac Giganoto" has the ability to grant additional ATK points to other "Jurrac" monsters on the field for each "Jurrac" monster in the player's Graveyard. Notably, many of the Jurrac monsters search Jurracs with 1700 ATK or less, as opposed to the customary 1500 or less often searched (such as with Giant Rat, Nova Summoner, and Masked Dragon). Play Style The Jurracs can be a very powerful deck type, when used correctly. With the combination of "Jurrac Velo", "Jurrac Guivre", and "Fossil Dig", they have lots of search power. The deck has many powerful finisher monsters, such as: * "Jurrac Giganoto": This is one of the best cards that the Jurracs have. It can easily be summoned; simply using the effect of Jurrac Guivre to special summon Jurrac Deino or Jurrac Monoloph will do. Giganot's effect raises the ATK of all of your Juraks by 200 for each Jurrac in your graveyard, and summoning the synchro usually means that your monsters will have a minimum boost of 400. However, because Jurrac Guivre makes it very easy to synchro summon monsters, thanks to the fact that it can special summon Tuners from the deck, you can easily get two Giganots onto the field. Then, their ATK boosts will stack, and you will likely have a combined boost of 1600 ATK. This is great for ending games quickly. * "Jurrac Meteor": It's a level 10 Synchro monster, and requires a Jurrac Tuner as well as 2 or more Dinosaur non-tuners. This may sound difficult to summon, but can be achieved on the second turn. If you have a level 4 Jurrac on the field, you can summon Jurak Guivre, destroy an opponent's monster by battle, and special summon "Jurak Garim", a level 2 tuner. When you summon Meteor, its effect is similar to "Black Rose Dragon"; all cards on the field are destroyed. Unlike Black Rose Dragon, the effect is mandatory; however, its effect also special summons a tuner monster from your graveyard. The best choice would be "Jurrac Deino" with 1700 ATK, or "Jurrac Aeolo" which can tribute itself to revive a level 4 or lower Jurrac monster. * "Jurrac Titan" and "Jurrac Tyrannus": Both of these are two-tribute monsters. Titan's effect can easily boost it to 4000 ATK, and it avoids targeting by traps and effect monsters. Meanwhile, Tyranus can quickly and permanently boost its own ATK. However, it is sometimes better to not summon these monsters, as they require the loss of field presence. It is usually better to keep two low-level beatsticks on the field than to summon either of these. Strengths * Large search power: As mentioned above. "Jurrac Velo" is the "Giant Rat" of Jurracs; however, it only works when Vello is in attack position, and you can summon your Jurrac of choice in any position. This is not a problem; with 1700 ATK, Vello is a beatstick on its own. Meanwhile, Jurrac Guivre has an effect similar to "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame", and comparable ATK; however, the Jurrac being summoned can have a maximum of 1700 ATK, and its effects are not negated. Finally, Fossil Dig acts as the "Reinforcement of the Army" of Dinosaurs. One could even use "Miracle Jurassic Egg" and "Babycerasaurus". * High ATK: Most powerful decks are powerful in no small part because of brute force - either high base ATK or ATK modifiers (such as "Honest" and "Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow"). Jurracs generally have 1700 ATK, which is fairly decent, but they have no equivalent to Honest or Kalut - ie: surprise attack boosters. Instead, a Jurrac player should use "Jurrac Giganoto", and possibly "Molten Destruction" or "Jurassic World". "Solidarity" is also a fairly good choice, boosting a 1700 ATK monster to the point where it can take down a Monarch in battle. Attack boosting is fairly essential to a Jurrac deck. * Synchro capability: Again, "Jurrac Guivre" is a star here. With the ability to quickly summon level 1, 2, or 3 tuners, the deck can easily summon level 5, 6, or 7 synchro monsters, an "Urgent Tuning" could be useful here to summon a synchro and let it attack in the same turn. A level 8 monster is fairly difficult for Jurracs, however; possible combos include "Jurrac Herra" (which can be easily special summoned at level 6) and "Jurak Garim", a level 2 tuner. The effect of "Jurrac Auro" is also helpful for modulating levels. Weaknesses * Draw Power: The only draw card that Jurracs can reliably use is "Jurrac Deino". While technically a +1 in card advantage, Deino's effect requires the tribute of a Jurrac monster in the end phase of a turn that it destroyed a monster by battle. This requires a loss of field presence, though this can easily be rectified by tributing monsters special summoned for free ("Jurrac Herra", tokens from "Jurrac Stauriko", and monsters summoned with "Jurrac Guivre"). Another problem is that, unlike draw spells like "Solar Recharge" and "Allure of Darkness", Deino does not give you an advantage you can immediately exploit. However, since "Jurrac Deino" is still a good card in a Jurrac deck, the draw power can still be useful. Also if used corectly Super-Ancient Dinobeast can give you more draw power to solve the draw problem. * Graveyard recursion: Besides "Jurrac Auro" and the difficult "Jurrac Meteor", Jurracs do not have many ways to special summon monsters from the graveyard. However, this can be fixed with "Fossil Excavation". "Jurrac Herra" can also special summon itself from the graveyard. Possible support cards: * "Fossil Dig": As mentioned, it can search every monster in the Jurrac archetype, except for three: "Spinos", "Tyranus", and "Titan". * "Babycerasaurus": It works fairly well against field wipe cards, like "Black Rose Dragon", and can search most of the deck's cards. * "Miracle Jurassic Egg": It has a good defensive stat, and can easily search "Jurrac Auro", allowing you to special summon a Jurrac from the graveyard. * "Destroyersaurus": If you choose to run "Jurassic World", this card is pretty useful. It is a fairly powerful Dinosaur itself, and can be searched with "Fossil Dig" to make searching "Jurassic World" even easier. * "Hyper Hammerhead": A good tech card for Dinosaurs. It's searchable by "Fossil Dig" as well and can bounce any of your opponent's monsters. * "Hydrogeddon": It allows even more swarming than is possible with "Jurrac Guivre", because the summoned Hydrogeddon can attack, and benefits from the Dinosaur support. * "Element Saurus": Even tho its not the best choice to run it can easily become a 2300 Atker if a Jurracs is on the field not to mention it is a Dinosaur so can gain Atk from Jurassic World and Solidarity if all you run is Dinos. * "Super-Ancient Dinobeast": If you choose to summon many monsters from the graveyard, such as with "Jurrac Aeolo", "Jurrac Herra", and "Fossil Excavation", you can get some free cards out of this. It also is fairly easy to summon with only 1 tribute. * "One for One": It allows an easy search of "Jurrac Auro", and quick recursion of any Jurrac in the grave. * "Jurassic World"/"Molten Destruction"/"Solidarity": Each has its own advantages and disadvantages. Jurassic World has a relatively small boost, but is super-searchable and supported by "Destroyersaurus" and "Volcanic Eruption". "Molten Destruction" is a larger boost and still searchable, but can work for your opponent, lowers your monsters' DEF points, and doesn't work on all Dinos. "Solidarity" has the largest boost, but it cannot be searched, requires the use of only Dinosaurs in the main deck, and can easily be messed up if a non-Dinosaur Synchro Monster is destroyed. * "United We Stand": This gives some very powerful ATK boosts. It can be useful. * "Shrink": Surprise your opponent when they attack your monster, allowing yours to remain while theirs does not. Also, if the monster that was attacked was "Jurrac Guivre" or "Jurrac Deino", you will get its effect. * "Book of Moon": Can block an attack, stop a synchro summon, and force monsters to their (usually) more vulnerable defense position. Quite useful. * "Nobleman of Extermination": Deal with pesky face-down trap cards like "Mirror Force", "Dimensional Prison", and "Bottomless Trap Hole" that would threaten your field presence. In fact, you can get rid of all of them at once, so your opponent has that many less ways to deal with your attacks. * "Tail Swipe: Even if you can't always summon the two-tribute Dinos, you can usually summon "Jurrac Herra" fairly easily with its own effect. Then, you can return annoying monsters your opponent controls from the field. If you do use it with a high-level monster, particularly "Jurrac Titan", you can return even bigger monsters! * "Fossil Excavation": Special summon a Dino from your graveyard. Obviously run "Call of the Haunted" before you use this, because Excavation requires a discard from the hand and negates the effect of the summoned monster (monsters with effects that activate in the grave are fine though, like "Jurrac Velo" and "Jurrac Stauriko"). * "Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai": Deal 1700 damage to your opponent, and easily too. It can be a quick finisher. * "Royal Oppression": Like Blackwings, many of the special summon effects that Jurracs use cannot be affected by Royal Oppression. "Jurrac Guivre", "Jurrac Velo", "Jurrac Stauriko", and "Jurrac Herra" (and "Hydrogeddon" if you use it) all summon during the damage step, which is immune to Oppression. The downside is that you cannot use the effect of "Jurrac Aeolo" or perform Synchro Summons. * "Rivalry of Warlords": If you use "Solidarity" (and sometimes, even if you don't), you're only going to be using only Dinos, so stick this in to mess with your opponent's strategies. It's a good side-deck card, against Quickdraw Plants, for example. (Don't main-deck it - it does nothing against Blackwings, for instance.) Category:Archetype